


O Beware of Jealousy

by faintingviolet



Series: Eddie Prompts - November 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Diaz Week 2020 (9-1-1 TV), Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt, only for the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintingviolet/pseuds/faintingviolet
Summary: November 9th - Day 1: “They gave you their number?” + jealousyEddie is given a number on scene and has to decide what to do about it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Prompts - November 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016341
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	O Beware of Jealousy

Buck was always the one getting numbers handed to him, or slid into pockets. Any version you’d ever heard of – Eddie had watched it happen to Buck.

Eddie hated it.

Sure, Eddie got a decent amount of attention while they were out together – whether they were at work or not – but there was something about how _entitled_ people felt in the ways they gave Buck their numbers that sat poorly with him. Always had.

He was man enough to admit now that it was because of a certain amount of jealousy and possessiveness on his part. Not his finest qualities, but they were what they were. 

Buck, for his part, seemed to take it in his stride. He was polite and gracefully turned down any attentions he wasn’t interested in, smile often firmly in place. Eddie had no such graces.

Which is why the poor guy who slid his business card into the pocket of his turnout coat while Eddie was doing a vitals check got a bit of a gruff response. Eddie wasn’t rude, just unresponsive. He could appreciate that it was intended as a compliment, but that didn’t matter much to him. It didn’t hurt that the guy was easy on the eyes, but it also didn’t help - this just wasn’t the time. And Eddie’s interest lied elsewhere.

The moment passed and Eddie didn’t think about it again until they were back at the firehouse. He was talking with Hen about their plans to get the boys together for a playdate on their next day off. He was absentmindedly emptying his pockets when he found the card and stared at it a moment to place it.

“What’s that?” Hen noticed Eddie’s attention had drifted to the card in his hand.

Buck slid in next to them to start changing out of his gear, nodding in silent greeting.

“Oh, some guy slid his card into my pocket on scene.”

“One of the people we were clearing? They gave you their number?”

“Yep.”

Eddie’s so focused on Hen that he doesn’t see Buck’s head whip around to stare at him, his hands stopped in mid action of untying his boots.

“Oh, was it that guy in the three-piece suit?” Hen did however notice Buck’s newfound attention and wasn’t going to let the opportunity that had presented itself pass.

“One in the same.”

“He was a good-looking guy, Eddie. What are you going to do with the number? I think you should call him.”

Buck looked like his eyes were going to pop right out of his skull at the very idea of Eddie calling another man.

“I don’t think so Hen.”

Buck’s shoulders come down from around his ears and he starts to breathe more normally once again, going back to his task.

“Hen, you know Eddie doesn’t date men.” Comes from Chim as he joins them.

“That’s not strictly true, actually.” Eddie answers quietly before tossing the card in the trash as he heads out of the locker room.

“You’re welcome Buck, you can get your jaw up off the floor now in case he comes back in.” Chim gives Buck his signature eyebrow as he turns to his own locker.

Hen lets out a breath she she’d been holding trying not to yell at her best friend while Eddie was still in the room. “Oh thank god, I knew you weren’t that rude Chim.”

Chim shoots her a hurt look. “I had a purpose! And it worked!”

“That’s true. Buck, you going to act on that new information then? And seriously, close your mouth before you catch flies.”

Hen and Chim leave Buck still frozen in place, taking bets on how long it takes him to finish getting changed and go attach himself to Eddie’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try my hand at as many of these as I could, 6/7 ain't bad. 
> 
> Comments always welcome.


End file.
